Blue Moon
by NiccalsAngel
Summary: Rating may change. Tek is an Irken stationed on Earth but what happens when an old friend, the Tallest Red, comes to visit and the memories come flooding back? Will she be able to continue her life back on the Massive? OC and Red I suck at summaries, sry


Disclaimer- I in no way own ANY potion of Invader Zim. It bellongs to Jhonen. I do own Tek, though, though she is Irken... and they are Jhonen's... You get the general idea, right? Please comment!

Chapter One- Coming to Earth

Tek swept her dark hair out of her face and resumed the frantic cleaning of her base. Her descuise was becoming a neusance, so with the spin of the silver ring on her index finger, it evaporated, leaving her green skin and deep purple eyes exposed. "Much better" she thought and scrubbed the grime off of the control panels. Red was coming to Earth and her base must be spotless. She must impress him. She wouldn't have another chance. He was one of The Almighty Tallest and could not be disapointed. She was stationed on the planet to monitor the resources extracted from it by the Irkens. After Invader Zim's failure to destroy it, the Irkens discovered the multitude of minerals and metals that could be used for their benefit within the planet's crust. Of course, Zim still resided there as well. No one really wanted him back on Irk...

Currently, the Massive was under intensive construction, and instead of returning to the home planet, the Tallest decided on a whim, to visit Earth. Of course, Tek had a fleeting idea of who's idea it originaly was and why he had chosen her base. Her natural born heritage prohibited her from being an invader, save for in dire circumstances. She was tall... but not tall enough to be of any sort of high ranking authority. About 5'5''. She did however, grow up in the safety and comfort of either Irk, or the Massive, where she would play with the young leaders to be. She had known Red and Purple since they were young. The day her playmates were taken away from her, she didn't understand, except for that she had to play with the invaders now. She would sneak around the Massive though, and the Tallest were always happy to see her. She thought she would never have to defend Irk, and more sad was the day that she was assigned to monitor the projects on Earth. Which meant leaving her friends on the mothership behind.

Transmissions kept them in touch often, both official and those she would receive from Red late at night. He always smiled to her, and told her that she would be sent home as soon as possible. It wasn't his choice that she was there, and she believed him, for his crimson eyes were often saddened by her distance. They never spoke of the day she left, though she knew they must one day. And of course, her happiness couldn't be contained when she heard that he would be visiting for over an Earth month, and depending on his report home, she may get to return with him.

She continued her busy cleaning and dusting of her appearingly normal Earth residence. It was in a neighborhood, as Zim's had been, but drew much less attention to it's self. Her physical appearance as well, was of the highest Irken technology and could not be decerned as inhuman. Except for by the irkens. Contacts made her deep eyes seem humanistic, complete with whites, veins, pupils, and beautiful blue irises. She had short hair in this form. It was a deep puple colour that accented her eyes and the dark clothing she often wore. She was curious to see what Red's human discuise would look like. She hoped he was at the very least a fraction as handsome as he was in his Irken form.

Her already curled antennae curled more as she shuddered. "Has it always been so obvious?" She pondered silently to herself when the doorbell rang two floor up... at the ground level.

"Computer, who's at the front door?" She asked the silence.

"Irken DNA signature, human appearance." The computer replied emotionlessly.

Tek's inards flipped. Not everything ws spotless yet! She turned her human skin back on. She couldn't risk anyone from the outside world seeing her if even for the split second that the door was open. She smoothed her hair down and took the elevator to the ground house level. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

Standing before her stood what appeared to be a quite tall young man with black hair and many bags in his hands.

"Red?" She asked, her voice sounded raspy and surprised. She jumped at it. It didn't sound like her. A smile was beginning to creep across his face.

"Tek..." He almost whispered and threw his bags past her into the house. Before she could physically think about actions to execute, the door was shut and she was wrapped tightly in the embrace of a much missed friend. A slight buzz floated past her ear and she knew he had shedded the discuise. She did the same. She sighed. That felt better. She hadn't been in the arms of a fellow Irken in far too long, not to mention Red's. He shuddered and pulled her closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled as he let her go a bit.

"Have you gotten taller?" he laughed and slipped his hand into hers.

"No Red, you've gotten shorter," her antennae curled happily again. She 'hoped' it wasn't too obvious. He just hugged again and tugged playfully at one of her antennae.

"Embarrased?" he asked. "Maybe nervous?"

They curled more. He lowered his head to brush his cheek beside hers. He never used to be this cocky, she noted. But she also knew he was just playing with her. She knew 'very well' that he was just playing.

"Where can I unpack my things?" he asked innocently as he moved away to pick up his dicarded bags.

Tek pointed to a room to the left. He nodded and turned to walk away when she realized he didnt wear the robes of the Almightly Tallest, but similar clothing to that of the invaders, and in fact, Tek herself.


End file.
